Teach me more
by Ditzgirl123
Summary: Caroline needs to learn how to feed without killing, and convinces Bonnie it's only fair to practice on her. Good thing Damons around, to teach her a few tricks.


Title: Teach Me More

Author: Ditzgirl123

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Damon/Caroline

Summery: Caroline needs to learn how to feed without killing, and convinces Bonnie it's only fair to practice on her. Good thing Damons around, to teach her a few tricks. Written for the darkship meme on LJ, prompt: Bloodplay.

"You don't want me to hurt people right?" The blonde's perfectly groomed eyebrows shot up in a false imitation of innocence.

"Don't play that card with me Caroline." Bonnie shot back. "You know I can take you down in seconds." She stepped towards her in a move to prove she wasn't afraid. Her eyes shot to Damon, who was just casually leaning against the doorway watching the exchange. When Caroline had asked her to come to the boarding house, she had hoped it would be Damon free.

"And that's exactly why you should let me practice on you." Caroline pointed out excitedly. "If I take too long, or make it hurt, you can stop me. It's perfect." Her hands were clasped in front of her, trying her best not to look intimidating.

"I'm sorry-_If_ it hurts? Caroline, I've been bit before, it always hurts." She brought a hand up to her neck, remembering how excruciating it had been.

"It doesn't actually have to hurt." Damon advised, still not moving from his spot at the door. "I'll admit when I bit you, I wasn't exactly thinking of your _comfort_. Normally I have all sorts of finesse with it, but I just wanted to cause you pain." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well that's reassuring Damon. And it changes nothing." Bonnie turned to look at Caroline, "I'm not going to be your chew toy." She attempted to brush past the blonde, but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Bon-wait. It's just that, well, look at Stefan. He eats only animal blood, which sounds like a great idea in theory right? But then when situations come up with human blood he loses control. I don't wanna be like that. I really don't want to accidentally lose control and hurt someone I love." Her blue eyes were pleading with the witch to understand.

"There's always blood bags then." Bonnie pointed out. "I know that's what Damon does."

"What about when I'm in a small town with no hospital? And people get suspicious when too many of them go missing. Look, I know you're not in favor of me killing people,. And I don't want to either. I just need to learn to feed on them in a way that causes them the least amount of pain. I thought you would understand since you were the one that…" She trailed off.

"The one that what Caroline?" Bonnie asked, not expecting her to actually say the one thing that had been on all their minds.

"Well, you were the one who told Damon to give me his blood. And because of that….Well here I am, and with a appetite for blood." Caroline dropped her hand off Bonnie and tugged at the bottom of her shirt. "I guess you really just don't trust me, huh?"

"It's not that I don't trust _you_ Caroline." Bonnie's eyes flickered to Damon in the corner. "I just don't trust the vampire side of you to not kill me."

"That's actually what I'm here for." Damon spoke. "I get to be the referee." He flashed a cocky smile.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna trust you." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"So you're a witch. Read me…look into my mind or whatever." Damon dared. "I'm sure you could figure out if I was lying."

With a sigh, Bonnie closed her eyes and extended her senses. She'd been working on slipping into peoples minds, but wasn't sure she had the hang of it quite yet. She let her thoughts brush against Damon's, felt him willingly open his mind to her. She poked around his thoughts, felt that he was sincere in his desire to keep Caroline from hurting her. She pushed a little further and saw that it was only because he could want something from the witch in the future.

It figured that he only thought about himself. But still, it probably as honest as he got, and enough to go off of. In this at least, she could trust him. "All right," She opened her eyes. "I'm in." It was probably the least she could do, since she was the one who was responsible for Caroline being turned. And she had no qualms about speaking up when it hurt.

"Oh Bonnie! Thank you, thank you so much! I promise you won't regret it, I swear." She wrapped her arms around her, being careful to mind her strength and not squeeze too hard.

"Alright," Bonnie stated, uneasily pulling back from the embrace. "How do you want to do this?"

"Sitting or standing?" Caroline asked. "Which would make you more comfortable?"

"Sitting, I guess." Bonnie shrugged.

Caroline rushed to the couch and knelt in the middle of it. Bonnie followed suit, moving more slowly, mirroring the position so that they were both facing each other. "Okay, just relax." Caroline instructed. She locked eyes with the witch, and purposely exhaled. Bonnie unconsciously matched her breathing. They sat there in silence for an awkward couple of moments, Bonnie shifting uncomfortably.

"Are you trying to compel me?" Cause I don't think it's working." Bonnie offered, trying to be helpful.

Caroline chuckled. "No, I'm not going to compel you. Damon showed me a different way. Maybe it'll work faster if I'm touching you." She brought her hands up and rested them on Bonnie's shoulders. Blue eyes met brown ones, and the staring continued. Only this time, it was different. Bonnie could feel the weight of Caroline's hands, and the warmth coming from them was surprising. She always assumed that vampires were much cooler to the touch.

She noticed that Caroline's eyes seemed more determined, narrowing just slightly at the corners. She felt the warmth flow from her shoulders throughout her body. She startled slightly when the blonde reached her hand up and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. They were best friends and had never been shy with touching. But this…felt different too. Like there was a different meaning behind it.

Caroline brought her fingers back, and traced Bonnie's cheekbone lightly. Bonnie gasped at the sensations that followed the contact. It was like electricity making her skin pulse, sending waves of heat to her brain. The hand traced it's way slowly to her neck, the electricity following and cause her heart to race and her skin pulse. She gave herself over to the feelings, closing her eyes and tilting her neck to the side.

Taking the open invitation, Caroline traced long strokes from jaw to collarbone and back, delighting in the goose bumps that rose up. She experimentally scraped a nail over her pulse point, and Bonnie let out a content sigh.

Caroline turned around to face Damon. "It worked!" She said excitedly, Bonnie not stirring from her trance.

"Of course it did." He said, finally leaving his spot at the door and walking over to the couch. "I'm a skilled teacher, and _you_ are a quick study." He knelt behind Bonnie, the couch sagging slightly towards him. "Being a witch I thought it would've taken more time, but she must not be that strong yet."

"Are you sure she won't remember what I've done to her?" Caroline double checked, watching Damon gently pull Bonnie's hair to the side. Her long neck was still tilted, and stood out invitingly.

"Please, I did this to you a million times and you didn't remember." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and leaned over to give her a quick kiss, effectively cutting off any reply. He pulled back, "But back to the lesson." He traced a hand up and down Bonnies bare arms, watching her shiver. "Blood is always sweeter when they're willing to give it to you." He watched Caroline nod her head, like a good little student.

He leaned down to run his nose along her neck, and then his lips ghosted over the soft skin as well. They both breathed in, as the scent of Bonnie's arousal hit the air. He watched Caroline battle her vamp face, still not in control of when it chose to make it's appearance. "Don't fight it, we'll skip the fun stuff for now and go straight for the feed." He dropped his hands to Bonnie's hips, and held her in place.

Caroline lowered her face to Bonnie's neck, and without thinking about it, licked the salty skin. "Is it weird that I'm turned on right now? I mean eww…my best friend and all. But at the same time she's all soft and pliant and smells good and-"

"It's normal." Damon advised, cutting of her tirade. "You're a vampire. Blood, sex, it's all mixed in together. And the trace I taught you, it heightens the emotions of it." Caroline nodded again and brought her mouth back to lap at the sweet skin above the pulse point. "Get closer." Caroline complied, moving into Bonnie's space, one hand resting on her friends thigh for support as she leaned forward to poise her teeth above the skin.

"Remember, slide in smoothly, one bite." Damon ordered. "If you're jerky her skin will tear and it'll take longer to heal." Caroline sunk her teeth in, Bonnie's breathy moan making her pause for a second. He had warned her of this earlier, and headed his words not to tear. Damon was still holding the witches hips firmly, but the rolling motion Bonnie made, did not go unnoticed by either of them.

"We'll play with her a different time," Damon promised. "Just feed now." Caroline needed no further prompting before allowing her fangs to sink all the way in, and sucking the blood down as fast as it poured out. He watched her, pleased at the way she was losing herself in the action.

Caroline was taken over by her instincts, craving the power that went along with the spicy witches blood. The same warmth that she had transferred to her earlier, was coming back ten fold, and she felt her body begin to heat. She adjusted her position, pressing her whole body against Bonnie's enthusiastically. The feeling of drinking was incredible, this was a million times better than those stupid bunnies Stefan wanted her to eat.

She could dimly feel Bonnie's pulse begin to slow, but wasn't ready to let go quite yet. Suddenly Damons hands were in her hair, pulling her back She eased up, still lost in the feeling of power and lust. One look down at Bonnie's neck with blood still slowly seeping out and she forgot her reasons for stopping. Before she could get her mouth back to that precious source, Damon pulled her into a bloody kiss. He was so right, Blood and sex were all intertwined in her mind now.

Without breaking the kiss, he stood and pulled her up with him, Bonnie forgotten on the couch. Caroline couldn't get enough of Damon's mouth, and practically crawled up his body, wrapping her legs around his waist. Hunger was still in the forefront of her mind, but Damon's hands ripping her shirt to pieces, helped her focus. "Are you trying to distract me?" Caroline asked breathily, catching sight of Bonnie still sitting there, blood and arousal emanating off of her. Instead of running back to the couch like she wanted, she dug her nails in his shoulders, hard enough to draw blood.

"Partly distracting." Damon conceded, dropping to his knees and laying Caroline out in front of him. "But also, I just love the way you look with blood dripping down your face." He leaned down and licked the red blood off her chin. His hands slid to her hips and started pulling her jeans off, not even bothering with the buttons. "Plus, you all full of warm blood now, and I can do _this_." He sank his teeth in the inside of her thigh with no warning.

Caroline grabbed his head, holding him closer, her back arching off the ground. "I'm not your happy meal anymore." She complained half heartedly, her head rolled to the side. She glimpsed Bonnie though hooded eyes, and thoughts of going back to her rose up. Damon sensed the change in focus and released her thigh, crawling back up her body. He stopped every couple of inches to place a lazy kiss and a new bite, smearing blood all over, smothering out any other thoughts she had.

He stopped at her breasts, slowly licking, sucking, and biting until she was sure she moaning so loud, it would wake up Bonnie. Lifting his head slightly he bit into the curve above each breast, pleased when more blood escaped. Damon continued his way up to her neck and once more sank his teeth in without warning. She screamed, but not in pain. She always kinda enjoyed this when she was human, and now as a vampire it took it to a whole new level. He finally got to her mouth, and kissed her, letting her taste her own borrowed blood.

Her legs scrambled to wrap around his hips, and she flipped him over. "My turn." She demanded, sinking her fangs into his neck and drawing back her own blood. She let out a startled cry as he managed to tug her underwear to the side, and sink his cock in to her. Her concentration was shot from his fast movements, so she went back to his mouth, placing desperate kisses. She was already hot and bothered from the feed, and knew it wouldn't take much long to come.

That was the one thing she could always count on Damon for, never making her wait. He was never particularly gentle with her when she was human, and now that she could match him in strength he didn't hold back at all. Her cuts had healed, but the blood on her chest was rubbing between them in a slippery mess. She knew she must look like a half crazed animal, grinding on top of him, covered in blood, but she had never felt so turned on in her life.

He flipped them back over, and tilted her legs back, hitting a whole new angle that had her shrieking. Caroline grabbed his hair, using it to pull his mouth back to her neck. He obliged by plunging his fangs back into her, not bothering to heed his own advice not to tear. She felt one hand sliding through the blood between them, down to where they were joined. He pinched her clit roughly and she came screaming his name. It was like her dead heart stuttered for a moment, before she exploded around him, coaxing him into his own climax.

She laid there for a moment, as he licked the already closed wound on her neck. She glanced back over at Bonnie, momentarily sated and not feeling the urge to feed anymore. Stroking Damon's neck she asked, "Is it always going to be like that when I feed?"

"It'll get easier to stop while they're still alive. Just takes practice." He leaned up on one arm. "You did good though." He smirked. "Of course it helps that I'm a _excellent_ teacher."

"You're a ass, is what you are." She replied, pushing him off her so she could sit up. She glanced back over at Bonnie, unbelieving that she wouldn't remember this. "I can't believe I just had sex in front of my best friend." She shuddered.

"I know." Damon drawled, kneeling behind her. "I just can't believe you did it _twice_."

"What are you talking ab-" She was cut off when he pushed her forward to fall on her hands, her ass in the air. He slipped back into her, more gentle now that she was already slick. "Oh!" She moaned. If nothing else, she conceded, Damon was a very thorough teacher.

Fin

A/N And now I've got the urge to go write a Damon/Bonnie/Caroline fic...Just think of the possibilities! I was actually trying to write a Bonnie/Jeremy fic, and this popped out. How does that happen?


End file.
